Alice of Hetalia Sacrifice
by Run-For-the Aisle
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a dream" "No one knows who had dreamt the dream... It was really such a small dream.""This made the little dream think: 'I do not want to disappear! How can I make people dream of me' Ever wondered what what would happen if hetalia met alice of human sacrifice? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

{A/N: (Jade) HI EVERYONE! Anyway, since it's October, I have a special treat :) I'll try to update every week, but I guarantee the last chapter will come out on Halloween ;) And YES! I did draw the cover! I'm drawing one for each chapter! Now, without further side notes, I present ALICE OF HETALIA SACRIFICE!}

"Once upon a time, there was a dream"

"No one knows who had dreamt the dream... It was really such a small dream."

"This made the little dream think: 'I do not want to disappear! How can I make people dream of me?' "

"The little dream thought and thought... Until at last it came up with a great idea:"

" 'I shall let the people stray into me... And today, I will let them make my world.'"

The first Alice was a gallant Red one

Carrying a sword in hand into her wonderland

She would slice down anyone who came into her way

She was soon followed by a red and bloody path

This new Alice, deep within the woods,

Trapped as a wanted fugitive, they locked her in there for good

If it had not been for the red path that she'd made

No one would believe that she had ever existed

The second Alice was a fragile blue one

He sang songs to all his world in the wonderland

Singing of a mad world with false created notes,

He had soon created a mad blue world

This new Alice was that of a rose

He was shot down and killed by a mad man

His blood stained the flowers a bright and somber red

The one who was loved was now to be forgotten

The third Alice was a little Green one

Very cute and dear in the world of wonderland

She would turn the people to her every beck and call

Soon creating a green country that rose above them all

This new Alice became the country's queen

Taken over by a dark and distorted dream

She became afraid of losing to her death

She would forever rule her country

During this, two children walked in the woods

Having a tea party under the rose trees

They soon found an invitation from the queen

Their trump card; the Ace of Hearts

The third Alice was a little pair of twins

Straying into wonderland is where their tale begins

Curious about the world they passed through many doors

Very soon forgetting where they had once begun

A stubborn older sister,

And a clever younger brother

But they had strayed too close to the First Alice's wonderland

They shall never awake from their terrifying dream

Doomed to walk forever in the world if wonderland

Matthew sighed. All of the other dreams had gone off to people all over the world, leaving him all alone, along with his pet polar bear. "Dang it!" He sighed. "Everyone else gets dreamt. No one ever notices me!"

"Who are you?" Kumajiro, the polar bear asked.

"I'm Matthew!" The Polar bear thought for a second.

"Well... You're kinda blank. Try making yourself more interesting."

"I don't have any ideas!" Canada thought for a while. There were lots of books with interesting dreams. He could try reading those...

He skimmed through Harry Potter, brain science books, and he even watched an episode of M.i.B. that had a lot on dreams. Finally, as he was reading Physik, he found it.

"That's it! In this book, the ghost tells the boy to control his dream! If I let people do that, they'll find me interesting to dream about, and they'll remember me!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew, your owner! Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Well, Russia is pretty close..."

{A/N: Guess who the First Alice is ^L^ Anyway, I'll update this every thursday, but if I can't, it will definitely be once a week :)

Argh... I almost never use the countries Human names. It's just that in this kind of story, and La Bellezza and Das Tier, it makes more sense to use Human names...

Sincerely,

Jade}


	2. Chapter 2

{A/N(Jade): JAPANESE LESSON! A word I will use a lot is Ahoge. Ahoge is stupid hair, like Italy's, Romano's, or South Korea's. also, another made-up character name for a real character! Look for [ ] . IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH ABOUT BLOOD/ARE UNDER 12, I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING ANY FURTHER! I rate this story T for Violence... To those of you who don't mind... enjoy!

And really quick, I used Russia's Character Song, Winter, and A LOT of Russian in this chapter. (Alisa- Alice) (Brat-Brother) (Sestra-Sister) (Strana Chudes- Wonderland) and (Ostan' ot meinya PRYAMO SEYCHAS!- GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!)}

The Alice of Wrath

Ivan slowly opened his eyes to see a plain white void. He wasn't in his pajamas anymore; he was in his uniform coat and scarf, a faucet in hand... Weird. "Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You're in my dream," a quiet voice said. A boy with blonde hair and glasses in front of blue eyes, both lighter then Ivan's own sand colored hair an purple eyes, stood in front of him. The boy's hair was rather messy, with an ahoge curling along the right side of his face, and he held a polar bear in his arms.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked.

The boy smiled. "My name is Matthew Williams, and this is my pet, Mr. Kumajiro," he said.

"Hi!" Mr. Kumajiro said. Matthew smiled again.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Ivan Braginski, da?" Ivan replied.

"Good! Listen, you noticed me, and so that makes you an Alice."

"Alisa? But I'm a man. What is an Alice?"

"I believe that the meaning of 'Alice' in your world is 'noble'. In this realm, it is a person who will remember this dream forever. What's more is that you can control the dream, make it your own."

"Like how?"

"Well, start with landscape."

"A snowy forest," Ivan decided, "with sunflowers." The white background flickered, becoming a thick snow covered forest with several patches of sunflowers. Ivan stared in awe. Matthew smiled.

"I leave it in your capable hands," he said before leaving, thinking, he appears to like nice things. I'm sure Wonderland will prosper with his help.

Boy, was he wrong.

Ivan sat down on a rock with a sigh. "It's nice here," he said to no one in particular. "But it's lonely. I wish I had some friends here." Suddenly, he cane up with a great idea. "I wish my sisters and friends were here." As soon as he had uttered the words, his sisters, Anastasia [Ukraine] and Natasha, and his friends Eduard, Raivis, and Toris were standing in front of him.

"Brat!" Natasha cried, hugging her brother. Anastasia looked around.

"Brother... Where are we?" She inquired. "Gosh, if my boss finds out...!" Ivan smiled.

"Sestra, don't worry about your boss. We are in Strana Chudes- Wonderland."

"W...where?" Raivis asked, opening his eyes.

"I'll explain later. Let's explore; da?"

"Brat, how wonderful!" Natalia said as the six of them walked through the woods. "Such a beautiful place..." A creepy grin crossed her face, and a purple aura formed around her. "...We can 'become one' here."

"Uh... How about no, da?" Ivan said, tugging at his scarf, the hand holding his faucet shaking with his fear.

"But brother... It's so nice here! And you know you want to..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ivan screamed, running away into the forest. He hid behind the largest tree he could find, to frightened to move.

"Hey, dude, sup?" Someone asked. Ivan yelled in fear, only to see a man who looked similar to Matthew, but different. His ahoge curled upwards, and he wore a leather jacket. He noticed the fear in Ivan's eyes. "Hey... What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, ha ha!"

Ivan pointed a shaking hand to the woods. "My... My sister, da? Sh... She wants to 'become one' with me."

"Dude, that sucks! Why don't you tell her not to."

"I did."

"Welp. I have no other ideas. See ya, dude!" He said, running off.

Ivan tried to tell the man to wait, but he was already gone. He knew he would have to stand up to his sister sooner or later. She had done this to him too many times... In his own home for heaven's sake! Anastasia was nicer, but still bothersome. She tried to trade him control of the land between the Black Sea and Poland for the scarf that he was now wearing, and one day she left him alone with Natalia. He stood up, still scared, but angry as well. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Hey, Ivan," Raivis called. "Ivan, come back!" Ivan stepped out from behind the tree.

"Brat! There you are! Let us become one!" Natalia said, hugging her brother. A purple aura surrounded Ivan.

"Kol kol kol..." He said. The others backed up; they could tell that he was pretty angry...

"Come on, brother," Natalia continued, unaware of the danger.

"Ostan' ot meinya PRYAMO SEYCHAS!" Ivan screamed, trying to swat her away, but he accidentally used the hand in which he held his faucet. Natalia fell backwards, her nose bleeding. She looked up in shock.

"B... Brat... Why...?" She asked, but Ivan had only gotten started. He hit her repeatedly, crying with each blow.

"THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE TIMES YOU TRIED TO BECOME ONE WITH ME! THIS IS FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU RUINED MY DOORS! THIS IS FOR SCARING ME SO MANY TIMES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MISERABLE MY LIFE HAS BEEN! JUST STOP!"

And she did, lying there on the ground, blood dripping into the pristine white snow, Her violet eyes wide open in what used to be fear. The others stared in horror. He stared at his pipe, now bright red with blood. He ran his fingers through his hair. He had killed his little sister.

He had killed his little sister and it felt... Good.

He smiled, but it wasn't the kind smile the others knew. It was one like the one of a mental patient. "Who's next?" The others ran off, screaming, except for Anastasia, who tripped on a branch.

Her screams of bloody murder could be heard through Wonderland.

Eduard panted as he, Raivis, and Toris finally got away from their former friend. Suddenly, the air was split by screaming: Anastasia's screaming. Toris shuddered. "We have to stop him," he said, wiping the sweat away from his long, brown hair.

"Yeah! We can't let anyone else die just because of Ivan's grudge!" Eduard said, "but we also can't die in the process..." They all thought for a while.

Matthew, who was hiding in the bushes, buried his face in his hands. It was these young men were running for his lives. But as much as he wanted to help them, he couldn't. he was only visible to the Alices. Unless...

"Hey," he whispered into Toris's ear. "What if you trap him in the woods? There's a town nearby where you can get metal."

"I have an idea!" Toris then said. "If we're careful, we can trap him! I think I saw a town nearby!" Matthew fist-pumped.

"Great idea Toris!" Eduard said. "But we have to hurry."

Ivan sang to himself as he looked fore more people to take revenge upon. After all, it was his wonderland. They probably did something wrong.

"Goodbye

From here on

I don't understand

Goodbye

Shaking off my emotions

To see through the origins of good and evil

I am changing! And so

I sing to the world…"

He looked to his left and saw Eduard talking with Raivis. They had thrown out his new coat a while back. It was time for them to pay up. He grinned and began to walk forwards them. Eduard gave a yell an they began running. Ivan ran after them. Eventually, he had almost caught up with them. "I have you now, da?" He laughed.

"NOW, TORIS!" Eduard shouted. Toris pulled on a rope tied to a tree, causing Ivan to trip right where they wanted him. They quickly closed the cage they had taken from the nearby circus, and locked it.

"LET ME GO!" Ivan shouted, but they had left. After all, if someone is locked up in the forest, and no one is there to here his shouts, does he still make a sound?

"You know, I think I remember more of your name now. It starts with 'M'" Kumajiro said as Matthew typed different names of countries into a random name chooser on his laptop.

"Not helping right now. I need someone to be the new Alice, but I don't know from where." He clicked [choose] and a name showed up.

Matthew sighed. "Looks like we're going to Austria."

{A/N: It made so much sense to do Austria. So... [creepy grin] bloody enough for you? And this is based on this PV:

/j6MltGHO-lE

There are two, so I just thought you might like to know which one :)

Sincerely,

Jade

(who...?) o( 휴c휴)o


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N {Jade} I decided to put up this chapter EARLY! The Alice of Paranoia will come out on the 24, and then The Alice(s) of Curiosity on Halloween. But I will finish the epilogue for La Bellezza and Das Tier next week :)

So... Ready for some more death? And in this chapter, I said Roderich wrote Alice in Dreamland and a few other creepy Vocaloid songs. Just pretend he did because I only write parodies. ^^;

All Vocaloid songs in this chapter and Hitobashira ARISU do not belong to me.

The Alice of Beauty

"What the...?" Roderich Edelstein muttered as he slowly cleaned off his glasses. He was laying in bed, but it wasn't his. Rather then Ludwig's house, he was in a single-room townhouse, furnished with a kitchen, restroom, bed, and piano. His brown hair was combed back, except his ahoge, which stubbornly refused to stay down, and he was wearing his blue coat, ruff, and everything else except his boots. A quiet knock came on the door, and a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses peered in with a polar bear.

"Roderich Edelstein, I presume?" He asked, walking in. Roderich nodded.

"Yes. And whom might you be?" Roderich asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm Matthew; a dream, and this is Mr. Kumajiro. You're in my 'Wonderland'. You're an Alice now."

"Excuse me?"

"Here, Alice is not a name. It's a title for someone who can control the dream and will remember it forever."

"Yes, well that's nice," Roderich said as he pulled on his boots. "Now, of you'll excuse me..."

"No! Please!" Matthew said, grabbing Roderich's coat. "The last Alice... He wasn't a very good one. I need someone who can make Wonderland prosper. Please." Roderich took this into consideration.

"Well, I guess while I'm here..."

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" Matthew said.

"Bye!" Said Mr. Kumajiro happily.

"Great... How am I supposed to do this...?" Roderich muttered as he walked through the town. He absent-mindedly began singing quietly:

"The Crystal Eyed Doll

On a certain night sang

'Hey, shall I take you

To a wonderful world?'"

A young girl, no older then 12 with short blonde hair and a purple ribbon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, sir? What was that song you were singing?"

"I... I don't know. I just thought of it."

"What is it called? And can you sing some more?"

"O... Okay." He thought for a minute.

"Following the White Rabbit,

Alice fell into a deep hole.

See? Now she cannot go home.

"Such a strange world

where whatever you wish for comes true.

On top of the Silk Tree,

the Cheshire Cat grins and says

'Welcome'"

A few people came over to listen including the girl's older brother. He continued.

"'You should go back, Alice'

she heard a voice from above

but the eyes of this girl

have already been entranced by this Wonderful Land.

"Running through the Road of White Roses,

everything gets dyed a deep Red

she continues to fall till the end."

More and more people surrounded him.

"The Golden Clock

stopped its Tick-Tock sound

but its fine,

Alice will simply drink tea

For Eternity!"

"A world made from Fragments of Dreams!

Her wishes all come true.

From the people she casted away,

You can only Save one of them, okay?

"The Stopped Clock and

the tumbling Doll, they both

gently lead and whisper

Hey, shall we go?

To Wonderland!"

Everyone who had came to listen clapped. He had a nice voice, and he looked very handsome. The girl tapped him again. "But what is it called?"

Roderich considered. "I'll call it... Alice in Dreamland." He smiled. Maybe he could change Wonderland through song...

Roderich rushed back to the townhouse with the manuscript paper and pencil he had bought, and sat down at the piano. He then thought. And thought. And thought.

"This is hopeless!" He cried, banging his head on the piano. "I can't think of ANYTHING! No classical music, no ragtime, no Bon-Bon Dance music... Not even a rock song! How can I write music if I have nothing to write music about?!" He ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the room. Suddenly, something Matthew had said got to him.

"The last Alice... He wasn't a very good one."

He shook his head. Who would want to hear a song like that? But even after another hour, he still had nothing. It wouldn't hurt to just ask, would it?

At the tavern sat three young men, all looking rather nervous. Roderich was told that if they wanted to hear about the First Alice, they were the ones to talk to.

"Guten Tag," he said politely. The youngest one flinched, but calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Oh, you're the man from the square today. I'm sorry; I've been jittery ever since..." The oldest elbowed him.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. The other one gave a nervous look.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked. Roderich slowly nodded.

"It's your funeral..." The eldest muttered.

Roderich couldn't sleep the next night. His dreams were haunted with visions of blood, a dark, snowy forest, and the trademark of the First Alice that Toris had described so well: "Kol kol kol..." He woke up in a cold sweat, and stumbled to the piano in a daze and began playing and writing the notes as he did so; a song of madness and death, all taking place in a white ward. He adjusted his glasses and read it over. Despite being dismal and demented, he kind of liked it. "I wish my music could change the world..." He said.

The next day, he went back to the town, a manuscript clutched in his hand. The people smiled when they saw him. "Are you going to sing another song?" They asked. He nodded, and began.

"One day

In a clean white room

They bring me here

Always

Clean corridors

Many clean rooms

Every night

One person is removed

Beautiful flower

In vivid

Red bloom

One flower garden room

A lovely sphere

Comes rolling down

Pochi

Eats so much

Tomorrow is my turn

I look forward

To going

Tomorrow is my turn

I look forward

To going

I... I... I... I... I...

I... I... I... I... I...

I... I... I... I... I...

I... I... I... I... I...

I... I... I... I... I...

I... I... I... I... I..."

The people were silent for a moment, and then began to clap. Everyone liked his songs. They were pretty, and the more they liked them, the more he wrote. But as the days went on, strange things happened: several people disappeared into a tent in the woods after he wrote one about a circus. Children went missing while they played games. But most people went insane. No one, not even Roderich, knew that the songs had an effect on those who heard him.

Roderich walked into the square once again. He looked different from the first time they had seen him; he was thin, and there was an air of organized madness about him. As usual, he began singing:

"The first Alice was a gallant red one,

A silver tap is what he brought into his wonderland

He would knock down anyone who came into his way

He was soon followed by a red and bloody path..."

A man with white hair and red eyes, known as Gilbert Beilshmidt, screamed and covered his ears. "NO MORE!" He yelled. "You're driving me insane! You've driven most of the town insane!" No one took any notice, and threw roses at Roderich's feet to show appretiation.

"Please," Gilbert begged. "Stop!"

"This new Alice, deep within the woods,

Trapped as a wanted fugitive, they locked him in there for good..."

Gilbert's hand trembled as he took out a silver revolver. He had no more choices.

"If it had not been for the red path that he'd made

No one would believe that he had ever-"

BANG! A single shot rang out, and Roderich fell to the ground, his face a bloody mess, and his blood staining the roses next to him red. Gilbert ran away. It was later discovered that he had gone so insane that he hung himself.

The other townsfolk only stared in shock as Roderich lay dying. Even so, he quickly made up a song and sang it, gasping for breath.

"The second Alice was a fragile blue one

He sang songs to all his world in the wonderland

Singing of a mad world with false created notes,

He had soon created a mad blue world

This new Alice was that of a rose

He was shot down and killed by a mad man

His blood stained the flowers a bright and somber red

The one who was loved was now to be forgotten..."

He smiled sadly as he sang the last note. Everyone agreed that it was his best work, but a long while after, like the song said, no one knew that a Roderich Edelstein had ever existed.

"M-A-T" Kumajiro said to himself. "Is your name Mat?"

"Sort of..." Matthew sighed. Both of his Alices were failures. Where else could he try...?

He tossed a dart at the map. "It's a good thing I speak Français..."

A/N: this chapter reminds me of myself... I love music. Anyone know the two songs I referenced in this chapter? Think about it... Circus and a Children's game. And did you see my reference to Paint It, White? Anyway, send in your votes (follow link /story/3772815/La-Bellezza-and-Das-Tier-Hetalia-fa nfiction/14/ you can post your vote on either of my stories)

and have a great day.

Sincerely,

Jade

❀(癶ヮ癶)


End file.
